dayrfandomcom-20200222-history
Retribution
In v.597 the quest is no longer available! This quest starts not far from where you begin, at an airport. As you head down to Murmansk most likely following the quest Searching of truth you will see the quest icon above the airport. Note No. 1 Exploring the cellars, I found a tightly sealed door. It must be a bomb shelter. There may be some food supplies. * Accept Tap the "Accept" button to start the quest Note No. 2 I have to get some information about this bomb shelter. I will look for it in the Murmansk (Мурманск) surrounding area. There must be a way to open this door! * Place to go: Military base (in Murmansk) Note No. 3 I searched through a ton of different papers and found a table of military codes! To open the bomb shelter, I need to send there a message about the end of war. I need the following items: portable radio, 6 batteries. Need items: *Radio * Place to go: Aeroport Hint: Radio can be found in Murmansk at the military base. where you are. batteries are not needed even though it said that. Note No. 4 The door opened! Inside I found skeletons, a lot of supplies and several interesting papers... * Loot ** Canned poridgge x10 ** Geiger counter x1 ** Saucepan x1 ** Lighter x1 ** Coffee x10 ** Condensed milk x5 ** Pure water x10 * Place to go: Moscow Hint: It is best to follow the Searching of truth quest at this point util you are closer to Moscow. If you search the Aeroport you will find a fragment of pilots diary this will tell you where a Helicopter is. Payback Note No. 5 I found a tactical map with the location of nuclear missiles. The enemies will be punished! The first rocket is near Smolensk (Смоленск). * Place to go: Smolensk Note No. 6 Launching a rocket by oneself is a complicated endeavor. The system is configured for multi-stage confirmation of the command, as well as for synchronizing actions in different places. I need a tool kit and a manual on radio engineering. I should look for the book in the library of a college or a university. Needed items: *Tool kit *Radio engineering book * Place to go: Smolensk Hint: you can find a radio engineering book in a Technical school or University. Besides Smolensk there is one at Vitebsk (north of Smolensk) Note No. 7 With a deafening noise, the missile flew somewhere towards Europe. Didn't you expect it? Here you are! I took a small souvenir that I found here. I'm sure it will bring me good luck. Next missile is near Khabarovsk." * Got: Bomb statuette (Protection against radiation: 20 %) * Place to go: Khabarovsk Hint(s): It is suggested to continue and complete the Searching for Truth quest as Khabarovsk is faraway If you are still interested in progress, a normal or motorized raft would be a suitable watercraft for such secluded venues More payback Note No. 8 The launching complex here is more modern: it is computer-controlled. I need a tool kit, programming manual and a lot of time to deal with it. I have to go to the university again. Items required : *Tools x1 *Programming book * Go to : Khabarovsk Beware Khabarovsk is a bandit camp equipped with an Mi-24 helicopter ! There is a university in Spassk-dalnij, on the railway to the south where a programming book can be found 9) "I wonder, where was the aim of that missile? I failed to identify it, but the launch was still successful - certainly not in our country. Computers are working on nuclear power - I barely pulled out one battery. It will come in handy. (to be continued..)" Obtained items: * Nuclear battery Quest Complete..... ? A confusing ending when it does not give any more tasks and has "to be continued" Has been like this since as long as I can remember about v.420 Category:Quests